1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of microscopes, and more particularly to a novel magnifying scope having a releasable attachment means for accommodating a variety of specimen holders wherein specimens may be readily moved with the holders in a rotary movement about a vertical axis and/or may be moved towards or away from the scope to achieve focus and which may be moved side-to-side for a specimen observation and checkout.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a variety of microscopes and magnifying glasses have been employed for permitting review of selected specimens. In some instances, the specimens may be liquid, three-dimensional such as a coin, or may be a sheet of material that is rigid or may flex, such as a leaf or the like. Conventional microscopes do not include holders for retaining the specimen to be observed in such a manner that proper focus can be gained as well as selectively orienting the specimen so that it can be seen from all sides. In most instances, the microscope includes a platform on which the specimen is placed and generally employs clips, elastic bands or slides on which liquid can be placed in order that the microscope of the device can be properly focused with respect to the fixed positioned specimen. In some prior instances, the microscope may include the specimen plate or glass on a portion of the focusing mechanism whereby the lenses of the microscope can be moved with respect to the specimen so that a unitary construction is provided.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered when using such conventional microscopes and magnifying devices which stem largely from the fact that specimen holders are not universal so as to be able to retain liquids, three-dimensional items or sheet items such that a unitary construction may be provided that will accommodate a plurality of different specimen holders. Conventional microscopes do not include a universal mounting means whereby a variety of specimen holders can be mounted in an interchangeable manner so that a variety of specimen substances and/or items can be investigated. Also, most conventional microscopes do not provide the mounting of specimen holders directly on the microscope itself but usually resides on support frames or other types of stationary mountings to which the microscope is detachably carried. Thus, portability of the device for use in the field is awkward and cumbersome.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel magnifying scope which will accommodate the mounting of a variety of specimen holders whereby the microscope may be used conveniently in the field and is therefore portable and convenient. The device should be of simple construction permitting focus and full rotation of the specimen holders so that full observation of the specimen can be obtained without complexity.
Accordingly, the above difficulties and problems have been avoided by the present invention which provides a novel magnifying scope and accessory holder which includes a main body having an upper end of reduced dimension for supporting a viewing aperture including an eye cup and window arrangement and a lower portion that includes an open-ended bore occupied by a focus tube in the form of a cylinder. The eye cup and window arrangement further includes a viewing lense which is of a suitable magnifying power. A feature of the scope resides in providing a mounting means carried on the end of the focusing tube cylinder that detachably receives a variety of specimen holders. The attachment means includes an open bore which is lined with frictional material that may be sponge-like or of fabric which permits the insertion of a shaft or post therein so that the post may be rotated or moved up and down while once positioned, frictional engagement will hold the post in place. The post or shaft includes a specimen carrying end which may support a variety of specimen holders, such as slides, enclosed chambers or sheet or bag material. The post is provided with a holding means specific for releasably retaining any one of the aforementioned type holders. Such means may take the form of a releasable clamp, an enclosed chamber held within a yoke structure or a yoke structure having openings for supporting a sheet material.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel magnifying scope or device which includes a focusing mechanism for detachably mounting a plurality of specimen holders so that a variety of specimens can be observed and studied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel magnifying scope or device which includes a plurality of specimen holders carried on a device which may be rotated as well as moved rectilinearly on the focusing means for the magnifying device.
Another object of the invention resides in providing a plurality of specimen holders which is portable with the magnifying device so that it is readily usable in field operations and which is suitable for observing and analyzing specimens which are liquid, solid, three-dimensional and or flexible.